List of Bosses
Bosses are common encounters in the Kingdom Hearts series and most other video games. They are more difficult and often larger than the lesser enemies. Bosses usually have a significant role in the storyline, but others simply serve as challenges with little plot connection in some worlds. List of Bosses ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Known Bosses *Lucifer *Wheel Master Kingdom Hearts *Darkside *Wakka (optional) *Selphie (optional) *Tidus (optional) *Tidus, Selphie & Wakka (optional) *Riku (optional) *Darkside II *Leon *Guard Armor *Queen of Hearts, Cards of Hearts & Cards of Spades *Trickmaster *Sabor *Sabor II *Sabor III *Sabor IV *Clayton *Clayton & Stealth Sneak *Cloud *Cerberus *Guard Armor *Opposite Armor *Pot Centipede *Cave of Wonders Guardian *Jafar & Genie *Jafar (Genie) & Iago *Parasite Cage *Parasite Cage II *Leon & Yuffie *Glut *Ursula, Flotsam & Jetsam *Giant Ursula *Lock, Shock & Barrel *Oogie Boogie *Oogie's Manor *Anti-Sora *Captain Hook *Cloud II *Hercules *Dark-Riku *Maleficent/Maleficent (Green Ball) *Maleficent (Dragon) *Dark-Riku II *Behemoth *Chimera (Final Mix) *Yuffie *Behemoth II *Red Armor (Final Mix) *Sneak Army (Final Mix) *Cerberus II *Opposite Armor II *Cloud & Leon *Hades *Sneak Army II (Final Mix) *Sneak Army III (Final Mix) *Rock Titan *Behemoth III *Behemoth IV *Chernabog *Behemoth V *Ansem & Guardian (World of Chaos) *Darkside III *Ansem & Guardian (World of Chaos) II *Ansem *Room Core *Artillery *Room Core II *Face *Room Core III *Main Core *World of Chaos Secret Bosses *Phantom & Clock Tower *Kurt Zisa *Ice Titan *Sephiroth *Unknown (Final Mix) ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora Story *Unknown (Tutorial) *Leon (Tutorial) *Guard Armor *Axel *Jafar (Genie) & Iago *Cloud *Hades *Trickmaster *Parasite Cage *Monstro *Oogie Boogie *Larxene *Giant Ursula *Riku Replica *Hook *Riku Replica II *Maleficent (Dragon) *Vexen *Vexen II *Riku Replica III *Darkside *Riku Replica IV *Larxene II *Axel II *Fake Marluxia *Marluxia's Spectre *Marluxia's Angelic (Re:Com) Riku Story *Maleficent (Dragon) *Ansem & Guardian (World of Chaos) *Jafar (Genie) & Iago *Parasite Cage *Vexen *Hook *Guard Armor *Riku Replica *Giant Ursula *Hades *Trickmaster *Oogie Boogie *Lexaeus *Darkside *Zexion (Re: Com) *Riku Replica II *Oblivion World Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Known Bosses *Guard Armor *Darkside *Darkside *Lock, Shock & Barrel *Dualblade Kingdom Hearts II *Seifer (Struggle) *Twilight Thorn *Hayner (Struggle) *Vivi (Struggle) *Axel *Setzer (Struggle) *Roxas' Shadow *Axel II *Shan Yu & Hayabusa *Thresholder/Possessor *The Beast *Shadow Stalker *Dark Thorn *Cerberus *Demyx *Pete *Hydra *Pete (?) *Retro-Pete *Retro-Pete II *Leon (Squall) & Yuffie Kisaragi *Captain Barbossa/Undead Barbossa & Illuminator *Blizzard Lord & Volcanic Lord *Prison Keeper *Boogie *Shenzi, Banzai & Ed *Scar *Hostile Program *Demyx II *Cerberus II *Pride *Unknown *Storm Rider *Xaldin *Grim Reaper *Grim Reaper II *Hades *Jafar (Genie) *Hercules *Lock, Shock & Barrel *The Experiment *Shenzi, Banzai & Ed II *Scar's Ghost *Groundshaker *Sark *Commander Sark & Master Control Program *Organization XIII (Final Mix+) *Xigbar *Luxord *Saïx *Xemnas *Hades II *Leon (Squall) & Yuffie Kisaragi II *Cerberus III *Hercules II *Volcanic Lord *Yuffie Kisaragi & Tifa *Blizzard Lord *Pete II *Cloud Strife & Tifa *Hades III *Leon (Squall) & Cloud Strife *Cerberus IV *Leon (Squall), Yuffie Kisaragi, Cloud Strife & Tifa *Hades IV *Xemnas (Armor) *Dragoon Ship *Inexistent World Secret Bosses *Sephiroth (KH2) *Absent Silhouette Zexion (Final Mix+) *Absent Silhouette Larxene (Final Mix+) *Absent Silhouette Lexaeus (Final Mix+) *AntiForm and Absent Silhouette Vexen (Final Mix+) *Absent Silhouette Marluxia (Final Mix+) *N°4 (Final Mix+) *N°12 (Final Mix+) *N°11 (Final Mix+) *N°5 (Final Mix+) *N°6 (Final Mix+) *N°9 (Final Mix+) *N°3 (Final Mix+) *N°8 (Final Mix+) *N°2 (Final Mix+) *N°10 (Final Mix+) *N°7 (Final Mix+) *N°1 (Final Mix+) *N°1, N°2, N°3, N°4, N°5, N°6, N°7, N°8, N°9, N°10, N°11, N°12, Organization XIII Mushrooms (Final Mix+) *Roxas Data (Final Mix+) *Larxene Data (Final Mix+) *Marluxia Data (Final Mix+) *Luxord Data (Final Mix+) *Demyx Data (Final Mix+) *Axel Data (Final Mix+) *Saïx Data (Final Mix+) *Zexion Data (Final Mix+) *Lexaeus Data (Final Mix+) *AntiForm & Vexen Data (Final Mix+) *Xaldin Data (Final Mix+) *Xigbar Data (Final Mix+) *Xemnas Data (Final Mix+) *Lingering Sentiment (Final Mix+) ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Known Bosses *Guard Armor *